The Awakening
The Awakening is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the first season of the animated series, Martin Mystery. It was originally released on August 12, 2004. Synopsis When statues in China start coming to life, Martin, Diana & Java are sent to investigate. They find that a servant of an ancient emperor is attempting to reanimate the emperor and his army of soldiers, in an effort to revive the dynasty. Plot Martin, Diana and Java haven't had a mission from the Center in weeks. Martin becomes bored, and starts playing practical jokes on Diana and Java, scaring the life out of them. After finding out the culprit was Martin, they are furious. Then, the Center summons them into M.O.M's office. Martin sees M.O.M inspecting a mysterious box and opens it. This results in a micro-singularity (a black hole) almost sucking M.O.M into it. Fortunately, Java pulls M.O.M out before that happens. M.O.M tells the trio to investigate paranormal activity in a village in Xi'an, China. The village is seemingly deserted when they reach there. Broken Chinese lanterns swing in the wind. Martin starts looking for clues. He finds a lion claw and lion tracks, as well as some glittery powder. Then, Diana and Java try to scare Martin with a lion dance parade costume, but Martin is not fooled. Diana identifies the lion claw as made of marble. Martin tests the powder using the slime scan, but finds the slime scan cannot identify the substance. Martin comes up with a theory that they are dealing with a "mutant bog monster", while Diana hypothesizes that the lion statue was stolen and the tracks are to throw them off. Then, a Chinese watchman approaches them and says that he witnessed the lion statue coming to life, and it isn't surprising that since the excavation of the ancient palace, they have seen some weird occurrences in the village. He tells them that the scepter of Xi'an, an old treasure, was taken from their museum the night before. He cautions the trio against going to the ancient palace, which is in the north of the village, as the villagers believe it is haunted. The scene then shifts to the ancient palace. A hall in the palace features an army of terracotta warriors facing a tomb, which is at the front of the hall. Martin, Diana and Java use the Legendex in Martin's U-Watch to find out that the first Emperor of China is entombed in the coffin. They notice a painting of the Emperor on the wall; the Emperor is holding the stolen scepter. The scepter granted the Emperor immortality. However, the Emperor's subjects didn't want him to stay around forever, so they buried him alive in the coffin. Then, Diana and Java both hear strange noises, but Martin thinks they are trying to fool him again. Then, they turn around to find a dragon behind them. Martin tells them to back away slowly as dragons only sense sudden movement (which turns out to be useless advice from a magazine). They eventually manage to escape the dragon by dropping into underground chambers through some kind of drainage pipes. In the underground chambers, Martin hears Diana scream and tries to go to her aid, but he does not know where he is going. Then, Billy appears, scaring him. Billy tells Martin that the powder he received for analyzing has the ability to bring inanimate objects to life. Then, Martin runs into Java. They both hear a growling sound, which Java thinks belongs to a lion. Java stamps out the flames of his torch and they both see a marble lion pass by without seeing them. After that, they find a red-colored room with the door slightly ajar. They run in, and find Diana turned to stone. They are then interrupted by a very old man in Chinese robes who materializes into the room. He traps Martin and Java in there by making their feet sink into the floor. They realize that the old man stole the scepter from the museum. After the old man leaves, rats start streaming into the room. Martin and Java use the Turbo Bungee in the U-Watch to escape the rats. After the rats are gone, Martin tries almost every vial of powder in the room to see if he can change Diana back, but to no avail. Then, Java tries a pot of glittery white powder which turns Diana back, but she has difficulty moving. The trio return to the room which holds the Emperor's tomb. They find a swirling red-and-black vortex above the coffin. They find the old man standing on the Emperor's coffin, holding the scepter aloft and saying spells aloud. They find out his intention was to bring the evil Emperor back to life. The dragon comes back, and mistakes Diana for a statue due to her inability to move. Then, the warriors start moving after the trio, and the old man sends jets of purple goo after them, which seems to turn things to stone. The old man manages to hit Martin's legs, then tries to turn him to stone, but Java takes the blow for Martin. Martin uses the X-Rod to hit one statue, which in turn makes other statues topple over like dominoes. The old man loses his balance and releases some powder into the vortex, which revives Diana and Java completely, but also makes the terracotta warriors come to life at the same time. The coffin opens and the Emperor opens his eyes. The warriors start moving forward and at first it looks like they are going to finish Martin off. But, they move forward without even noticing him. Martin uses the Turbo Bungee to free himself again, leaving his shoes behind. Martin realizes that the warriors weren't to keep people out; they were to keep the evil Emperor in. As things look like they are about to get messy, Java slams the lid of the coffin on the Emperor, trapping him again. At the same time, the warriors stop moving. The Emperor's servant is also turned to stone. M.O.M and Billy appear and congratulate the trio on their good work. M.O.M decides to leave the stone servant where he is. Martin then plans to return to Torrington dormitory and take a nap. Then, at Torrington, Martin opens his room door and finds the black hole in his room, which almost sucks him in. As he hangs on to a ledge for dear life, Diana, Java, M.O.M and Billy come and laugh. Diana tells him that it is for payback for all the practical jokes. Then, they all walk off leaving Martin still hanging there. The episode comes to an end at this point. Characters 'Main' *Martin Mystery *Diana Lombard *Java *M.O.M. *Billy 'Major' *Mr. Monson (mentioned) *Security Guard 'Villains/Monsters' *The First Chinese Emperor *Wu-Long *Animated dragon and lion statues and terracotta soldiers Gadgets Used 'U-Watch' *Slime Scan *Legendex *Turbo Bungee *X-Rod Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes